


Between the Pages

by nuuuge



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Bullying, Cute Jeon Woong, Cute Park Woojin, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Woong just wanted to spend his afternoon looking for books. He didn't think he would run into Park Woojin.





	1. UNO

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent WOW. I'm not even sorry about that. 
> 
> Pure fluff... hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. If you find anything let me know since I didn't proof read :) 
> 
> KUDOS/COMMENTS give me life

Woong hummed as he let his fingers slide along the backs of the books in the store, eyes running over the covers, looking for anything which would catch his eye. There was a light step to his walk, eyes closing for a moment, basking in the scent of new books and coffee. 

He truly enjoyed going to  the bookshop. Looking at all the stories people had poured time and effort into, as well as all those non-fiction books about amazing people was truly inspiring. Reading was the greatest escape for the young man. 

He stopped walking and looked at an especially thick hardcover book. The spine was black with golden, sparkly writing on it. He couldn’t help but pull it out, making sure to remember where he’d picked it out from so he wouldn’t burden any of the employees by leaving it in the wrong place. 

Woong flipped through a few pages, looking at the back where praise for the author and book lined the page. He truly loved the feel of the page and the hardcover, thought it seemed a tad heavy for him. 

He decided to put it back in its spot and then continued to look over the different covers and books. He looked up and noticed he was in the horror section, hence why many of the titles didn’t seem to speak to him. 

He really couldn’t handle scary books or movies, if Woong was completely honest. He was one of those stereotypical Omega’s who longed for cheesy love stories or fantasy novels. He loved the idea of his own prince to come and save him one day. His own Alpha who just swept him off his feet. 

The mere thought made Woong smile. He moved away from the horror section and around the corner where he knew the romantic novels were. He couldn’t help the sigh which escape his lips as he walked through the section. 

Woong wished he had more money. He wished he could get each book which caught his eye. But alas he was a poor high school student in his final year, about to graduate and hopefully go into creative writing. 

His family had long since given up on him following their footsteps, especially when he’d presented as an Omega, rather than an Alpha. His constant dreams of writing and stories also hadn’t helped them believe that he could become anything of worth. So they’d shipped him off to live with his aunt and uncle while focusing all their own attention on his younger sister, who thankfully, had presented as an Alpha. 

Woong had long since stopped pitying himself. His aunt and uncle loved him, his cousin was a really nice guy and he enjoyed his time at his school. Sure, it did hurt when he didn’t even get a phone call on his birthday, but he was staying strong and looking forward, rather than being upset about the whole situation. 

The young Omega was so lost in thought he hadn’t noticed the tall, awkward looking guy walking down the aisle. He looked a few years older, hair long and greasy, tied together in a messy bun. His eyes were small, dark circles under them making him look all the more awkward. 

Woong just wanted to avoid this stranger. He didn’t like the way the Alpha seemed to hone in on him and walk right towards the Omega. He smirked, yellow teeth showing for a single second making Woong flinch back away from the other. 

The Omega turned around, wanting to leave the aisle. Even the horror section was better than getting hit on by this awkward looking Alpha. Not to mention that he seemed far too old to even be trying to get in the pants of a highschooler. 

“Where are you going?” The guy slurred, an awkward dialect rolling off his tongue. He grabbed Woong by the wrist, the younger flinching, trying to yank his hand back and out of the others’ hold, but the Alpha was too strong. 

Woong knew he would bruise. He was especially prone to bruising and injuries. Even before he’d presented he’d easily gotten hurt, breaking bones easier than anyone else he knew. If the Alpha grabbed any tighter he would snap Woongs’ fragile wrist. 

“Please let go.” Woong sighed. He turned to the other man who was almost two heads taller than him. 

The man, thankfully, let go of Woong before any serious damage could be done. His wrist ached and he felt quite unnerved by having this Alpha loom over him. The Omega felt boxed in, his back to a bookshelf, while his eyes dashed to the side, hoping someone would walk by and save him. 

But it was a Monday afternoon. Who would go to a small bookshop during this time? Most adults were still at work and Woong had never seen another high school student around. At least none that had ever caught his eye. 

The Omega pulled his smarting wrist to his chest, left hand rubbing at the forming bruise. At least it wasn’t broken. That would have just added on to this great encounter. 

“Where are you going so fast?” The man grinned, “I just wanted to talk. You here all by yourself?” The Alpha’s voice was oddly high pitched for his size. It didn’t fit together at all. A single strand of hair fell from his bun and into his eyes, he moved blew onto it, only having it fall back down into the same spot. 

His small eyes didn’t leave Woong at all either, making the younger cringe awkwardly. Why didn’t this guy just understand? Him rushing off clearly was a sign that he did not even want to talk to this guy, and yet he just had to box him in and move into his space, leaning down so he was closer to the frightened Omega. 

“I’m…” Woong didn’t know what to say. He tried to think of an excuse, wanted this Alpha to just leave him alone. He felt completely lost, so out of his environment. Woong was a rather awkward and shy Omega. His closest friend, other than his cousin, was Youngmin, an older Alpha who lived next door to his aunt. 

“Don’t worry… I just want to talk. You’re all by yourself and I saw you and just felt like I wanted to get to know you.” The man smirked, bad breath fanning over Woong’s face making the younger shudder, “That’s alright no?” He asked,  almost sounding sarcastic. 

Woong shrugged, not wanting to cause a scene, but also wanted someone to just notice and help him. He didn’t want to talk to this Alpha, didn’t want to be his friend at all. He just wanted to spend some time in his favourite book shop. He didn’t need this to ruin his good mood at all. 

“Come on… why are you so shy?” The guy asked, “I’m just so lonely lately. I’ve just moved to this town and looking for friends.” 

Well this surely wasn’t the way to go about making friends… Woong thought looking up at the other, a cold shiver running down his spine when their eyes met. 

“Well I hope you can find some friends.” Woong whispered. He shuffled along the shelf, hoping to get away in the most subtle way. He didn’t know how the Alpha would react if he walked off again. 

“Hyung!” Someone shouted, a tall Alpha walking over, wearing the same school uniform as Woong, only his tie was bright red instead of bright yellow. He was a second year, a year under Woong. 

Sharp eyes, a charming snaggletooth and broad shoulders from going to the gym. He was one of the most charming Alpha’s in their school. Woong remembered all the girls in his year whispering about him, how Park Woojin was the perfect Alpha and most charming of all. Not a knothead like most. 

Relief. Woong felt nothing but relief wash over him at the sight of the younger boy. He hoped that Woojin could help him out of this terrifying situation, because the strange Alpha had moved even closer to Woong, boxing him tightly, almost touching him. 

“Hyung! I’ve been looking all over for you! I thought you’d help me with my linear algebra homework!” Woojin walked closer, eyes glaring at the taller Alpha the entire time. 

Until that day Woong had only ever seen the younger all smiles and sweet. He’d play pranks on his classmate Donghyun and dote on that talented Junior High boy, Daehwi. He was always relaxed and sweet. Never before had he looked so scary. 

“Oh… sorry!” Woong stated, trying to move away from the taller Alpha who turned and fully faced the younger Alpha. 

Woong felt completely and utterly useless as the two Alpha’s stood and postured, taking in one another to see who was an actual threat. 

“Who are you?” Woojin asked, voice deep, anger evident as he crossed his arms across his chest. Woong could make out the well defined muscle, an involuntary shudder running through his body at the sight of the slightly taller boy. 

“I was just talking to this nice young man here…” The tall Alpha explained, voice gruff, annoyance clearly evident. 

“Well he clearly isn’t into it. So fuck off.” Woojin moved around the taller, reaching out for Woong who quickly accepted the others’ hand letting Woojin pull him along. The younger was making sure not to use too much force, merely letting Woong rest his hand in his hold. 

“We weren’t done!” The man was about to grab at Woong once more, had Woojin not moved even quicker, putting himself between the Omega and the strange Alpha. 

The action did something to Woong’s heart. He couldn’t help but blush, all the scenarios of his knight in shining armour coming to rescue him flashing through his mind. It was so dumb, he’d never even spoken to Woojin before, the younger probably just doing this since Woong went to the same school… but a boy could dream. 

“Yes you are.” Woojin spoke darkly, head down glaring at the lanky Alpha, “And I better not see you close to him again. He doesn’t want to be close to you. You’re making him uncomfortable.” 

The guy scoffed, “You his Alpha or something? The Omega didn’t say anything about having an Alpha.” 

Woojin bristled, “And so what if I am? You don’t seem like the type to have let him get a word in. So fuck off.” Woojin hurried down to the small coffee shop inside the bookstore. Woong followed him not looking back, but feeling the angry stare of the tall, strange, Alpha on his back. 

He sat down on a chair, Woojin taking the spot across from him. A math book as well as notes were spread out all over the table, indicating that the other had come here to study. 

Woong took a deep breath, letting himself deflate, tension leaving his body. He hadn’t noticed just how tense he’d been the entire time the other Alpha had caged him in. Sitting here, across from Woojin just seemed so easy and so effortless. 

“Thank you…” Woong whispered, folding into himself a little, pulling a leg up onto the chair and close to his chest, resting his head on the knee. 

“You okay?” Woojin asked softly, “I noticed your distressed scent and just… that guy… there was something off about him.” 

Woong shrugged, “I think I’ll be fine… I just didn’t expect him to be so persistent.” 

His eyes focused on his right wrist, dark bruising circling around it. Moving it ached, making Woong let out a soft hiss. He knew it would take some time to feel better, but at least it wasn’t broken. Woong didn’t want to bother his aunt or uncle from the hospital. 

“He hurt you.” Woojin zeroed in on the older boys’ wrist, teeth grinding together. 

“Don’t worry.” Woong smiled, “I feel better just being away from him. You really saved me.” 

“I’ll worry as much as I want.” Woojin murmured to himself, sounding like a petulant child. He pouted his lips looking younger than he acted. 

Woong relaxed completely into his chair smiling at the younger Alpha. He let himself bask in the others’ presence enjoying how easy their conversation flowed. Woojin really did need some help with his linear algebra and Woong tried as hard as he could to help the other, but all he probably did was confuse the younger more than help. 

“I’ll walk you home.” Woojin stated once an hour had passed, “Just in case that guy is creep level one thousand and is waiting somewhere outside.” 

Woong was about to tell the younger that he didn’t need to do that, but once Woojin had mentioned the odd and uncomfortable man, he agreed. 

“Thanks…” He couldn’t help and blush, ears going bright red.

They walked out, a cold wind blowing making the boys’ shudder in unison. The sun was setting, it’s last rays warming up the frigid air before completely disappearing behind the tips of the buildings and trees. 

“Are you at the store often?” Woong asked Woojin as the pair walked towards the bus stop. 

“I come here to study. I can’t deal with my loud family sometimes so I tend to do homework there.” Woojin explained. 

Woong nodded, “I really like to read so I come here a few times a week to look at books. It’s soothing to get sucked into stories and adventure.” He opened up to the other smiling from ear to ear, probably looking like a fool, but he didn’t think Woojin minded. 

The younger looked away, red tinting his cheeks. Woong wasn’t sure if it was due to the cold or if Woojin was feeling a bit sick. The younger had zoned out quite a few times while he’d been trying to finish his homework earlier as well. 

The older Omega stopped walking for a moment and turned to Woojin who looked over at him. His mouth gaping open, head tilted to the side in question. Woong reached out, hand moving to Woojin’s cheek and up to his forehead, trying to feel his temperature. 

“You don’t seem sick…” he hummed. 

Woojin pulled away face aflame. He looked at the other and then to his feet mumbling something about being fine before quickly rushing to the bus stop, arms folded across his chest. 

Woong chuckled and skipped after the younger smile never faltering. 

“Don’t smile like that.” Woojin huffed. 

Woong couldn’t stop smiling, only nodding silently. The bus came quickly, both boys getting on and sitting down together. 

“Thanks for taking me home Woojinnie.” Woong whispered, making sure no one overheard them. 

Woojin merely nodded looking out the window. Woong could feel the warmth of their thighs touching. He could see just how much  _ bigger _ Woojin was compared to him, especially when they were sitting next to one another like this. Woojin was just broad and had far more muscle than the Omega. 

He basked in the presence of the younger. He leaned into Woojin, noticing how the other tensed for a moment before relaxing and letting Woong lean into him. 

They got to the correct stop, both getting off and walking another few minutes in silence, “I guess I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Woong asked Woojin, looking up at the taller. 

Woojin nodded, “Yeah… I’ll be there.” 

Woong grinned, “Good. Since you’re not sick there is no excuse for you not to go.” 

Woong was about to turn and walk to his building when Woojin reached out and grabbed the older, making sure not to grab too tightly, treating the Omega with care, as though he was a precious glass piece, “Hyung… can I have your number?” He paused, “You know… in case I need help… with linear algebra again..?” 

Woong had to hold back the barking laugh at the terrible excuse. He nodded and pulled out his phone, “Give me your KakaoTalk.” He opened the barcode, Woojin scanning it with his own phone, “If you’re ever at the bookshop message me. I love hanging out there.” Woong grinned, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the young Alpha. 

Woojin melted into the touch before Woong pulled back, waving and going up to the building, punching in the right code to open the door. 

Woong rushed to his room, ignoring his aunt and uncle, instead falling into his bed, pillow pulled tightly to his chest, covering his face and screaming into it. 

Park Woojin was one of the most popular boys in their school. He was handsome, athletic and the perfect Alpha… and he was Woong’s knight in shining armor. 


	2. DUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo............. I actually wanted to continue this super long BTS one-shot I've been working on......................... 
> 
> But then I wrote this instead.... it's not very good so I apologize I'll add more and better chapters when I can. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented last time you're all so sweet and I hope you'll forgive me for this terrible chapter. 
> 
> I swear I'll write something better next time! (I pinky promise!!!!) 
> 
> So for now enjoy this (all mistakes are my own it's late I'm tired and I'm sorry)

“Who do you think you are?” Woong turned around and looked into the eyes of a short, dark haired girl who was glaring at the Omega. She had her hands on her hips, chest out, stance wide and confident. 

Woong flinched away from the Omega girl, only to bump into a wall behind him. There were three other people with her, all glaring at Woong as though he’d kicked their puppy. He didn’t know who they were, only that he’d seen them around campus and believed her to be a first year. 

“I’m sorry?” He stuttered awkwardly, putting his bandaged hand up, hoping to hold her off, but he knew that if she grabbed him or pushed him he’d end up in the emergency room. Therefore avoiding an actual physical altercation took extreme precedence

“Don’t act all innocent.” The girl scoffed, “You flirting and drooling all over Woojin-oppa is really desperate.” She sneered at the thin Omega, boxing Woong in against the wall. 

Woong wasn’t much taller than her, but he was much thinner lacking any muscle the younger girl might have had. The older Omega didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think talking to Park Woojin was a crime, especially when the younger usually approached him first. 

Ever since their encounter at the book shop, the younger had made it his mission to spend as much time with Woong as possible. This included walking partway to school, having lunch together and then going to the bookstore so they could do homework. 

Woong had really enjoyed hanging out with the younger. Woojin was a really sweet Alpha and had such an interesting way of looking at the world. The two could talk about anything and it would still be interesting. 

“But… we’re just friends.” Woong muttered. 

The Omega reached over and pulled Woong by his injured hand, gripping and twisting it tightly. Woong let out a surprised shout, pain coursing through him. The girl was short and small, but had an extremely strong grip, her hand bruising. 

“Let go of him you bulldog.” Woong looked to the side where none other than Kim Donghyun, the most sought after Omega in their school and none other than Park Woojins best friend, rushed to the small group. 

The girl let go of Woong as though she’d been burned, her fierce expression turning into one of pure affection as she saw Donghyun walk over. She smiled brightly, feigning innocence, “He was calling me names!” She exclaimed. 

Donghyun rolled his eyes, “Woong-hyung doesn’t have a single mean bone in his body so please. I know you’ve been stalking Woojin and just to let you know; he won’t ever want a two faced cunt like you.” Donghyun smirked, moving close to the girl, “So fuck off.” 

The girl let out a shout before stomping off, shoving Woong out of the way and making the most dramatic exit either of the two Omegas’ had seen before. 

“You alright?” Donghyun asked Woong who was cradling his arm to his chest. 

The older tried to move his arm, hissing when he noticed the lack of movement and the numbness around the wrist area. This sensation was far too common for the young teen. Woong couldn’t help but groan, both in pain and annoyance. 

“Oh fuck that doesn’t seem good.” Donghyun muttered, more to himself than to Woong, but the older couldn’t help and chuckle at his friend and how concerned he seemed to be. He and Donghyun had become quite close over the past few weeks since Woojin and Donghyun came as a package deal. 

Woong shuddered, his legs giving out as he sank to the ground, arm tightly held to his chest as it began to truly hurt. He held back the tears, the ache of broken bones a second hand sensation. 

“Fuck... “ Donghyun hissed and knelt in front of the elder, “let’s get you to the nurse.” 

With the help of the taller Omega, Woong made it to the nurse office. The Beta nurse already knew Woong all too well, the teenager having come in quite a few times over the last few years. Usually it had been his cousin who had brought him. 

“Woojin is going to freak out when he finds out that Omega put you in the nurse office.” Donghyun smirked, “He is going to fuck her up.” 

Woong groaned, lying down on the uncomfortable bed, “Don’t tell him… he shouldn’t get in trouble because of me.” 

Donghyun frowned and sat down on the bed beside his friend, feet dangling while he watched as the nurse took off the bandages, only to reveal a deep blue bruise and a swollen wrist. 

“You sure did it this time Woongie.” The Beta shook his head, “I honestly don’t know how you get yourself into this situation over and over again.” 

“Hyung it really wasn’t my fault this time!” Woong whined, flinching as the older worked his fingers over the aching area. 

The nurse let out a long sigh, “You’ll have to get it looked at in the hospital. It’s more severe than just a bruise and a sprain.” 

Woong felt his face pale at the mention of the hospital. He knew that the nurse would call his aunt and uncle, and he didn’t want to inconvenience them any more than he’d already had all the times before. Memories of his parents complaining and cursing at him washed over Woong as he remembered all the times they’d had to leave work to deal with his constant injuries. 

“Please don’t call my aunt and uncle!” He whined leaning over the side of the bed, reaching towards the school nurse, “I’ll go once school is done!” 

He couldn’t make his aunt and uncle suffer the same way his parents had. He didn’t want them to hate him the same way. He wanted to be a good child, someone they could be proud of, not a burden who constantly needed help and attention. 

“Woong… this is serious we can’t just leave it like this.” The nurse explained, “You know better than anyone that you have to get it looked at.” 

Woong leaned back on the bed, “What is the point even? It’ll just break again once it’s healed.” He murmured, turning to look over at Donghyun who was watching the interchange silently, trying to figure out what was really going on. He looked worried though. 

Woong hadn’t told the younger of his condition yet. The older didn’t want things to change between them. He didn’t want Donghyun or Woojin to treat him like some thin paper. He liked how they joked around with him, it made him feel normal, and not like a piece of glass. 

His arm was throbbing, the wrist swelling slightly and bruising the longer he stayed in the bed. The Beta built a makeshift brace around the wrist and arm, keeping the injured area still. He then beckoned Donghyun to move over, handing him a bag of ice, “Hold this onto the swelling area and then take it off in about twenty minutes. I’ll write you a pass so your teachers know where you are.” 

Donghyun nodded, face stern as he concentrated on cooling the injured area without putting too much pressure and hurting Woong even more. 

“I thought you were just clumsy and that’s why you’re always bandaged up.” Donghyun sighed, shaking his head, “But there is more to it I guess?” 

Woong frowned, not looking at his friend, rather staring out the window. From the fourth floor of the nurse office he could see the tips of the trees and the surrounding highrises. He tried to distract himself by counting the birds in the tree right outside, but the constant throbbing and the ache going through his whole arm was constantly bringing his attention back to the problem at hand. 

“I’m sick…” Woong finally whispered, so quietly Donghyun could barely hear him, “I… I’ve always been sick.” He could remember his mother hurling insults at him, constantly belittling him. It shook him to the core, remembering how he’d just wanted to be held and comforted through his pain, but all he’d gotten were insults and eye rolls. 

“Like you’re dying?” Donghyun sat up a little, putting more pressure with the bag of ice, making Woong wince and pull back a little, the movement causing more harm than good. Donghyun quickly noticed his mistake, apologizing over and over again before settling down once more. 

“No… I’m not dying.” Woong told the other once he’d calmed down, “It’s called Osteogenesis Imperfecta.” 

“Sounds fancy as fuck.” Donghyun cut the older off. 

Woong chuckled, “It does sound fancy…” he mused, “I have a pretty light form compared to some people. Basically my body doesn’t produce enough collagen so my bones aren’t as strong.” 

Donghyun gasped, “Oh shit! So when that girl twisted your arm today it broke your bone?” 

Woong nodded, “Yeah. It used to be worse, like when I was super small I’d just have a permanent cast on my arm or leg. Like I still have a high chance of breaking stuff and my back always hurts because I’ve got some spinal problems… but it’s not as bad as it once was.” 

“That’s crazy… but if you ever need help or anything I’m here for you… I can’t wait to destroy that pompous little Omega who thinks she can just hurt you…” he fumed at the end going off into a rant about how he’d hurt anyone who dared touch Woong after this day. 

The older couldn’t help but laugh at the other Omega and how dramatic he was, causing his arm to move and ache once more. 

The first half of the day went by without a hitch, Donghyun staying with Woong, while the nurse promised not to call Woong’s family. The Omega had had enough broken bones to know when it was severe enough to immediately need medical attention and when it could wait. 

“Donghyun-hyung!” A frantic Park Woojin rushed into the nurse office, panting, sweat lining his face. He burst through the curtain where Donghyun was comfortably seated on the same bed as Woong, leaning against the headrest and feeding the older some gummy worms. 

Woojin stopped dead in his tracks eyes blown wide at the sight of the two Omega boys’ chatting and sharing a bag of candy. They looked far too domestic and far too close, as though they’d known one another for forever. 

Then his eyes landed on the makeshift splint on Woong’s arm. He looked between the two and how relaxed they seemed, even though the older Omega was  _ hurt _ ! His arm clearly looked far too swollen and a tad discoloured, so why were they just sitting there and talking rather than bringing Woong to a hospital? 

“Woojinnie!” Donghyun grinned, “What are you doing here?” 

Woojin stopped for a second, gasping for air, trying to figure out what this whole situation was. They just seemed so casual… 

“What happened? Why are you hurt hyung? Why didn’t anything call me right away? Do you need anything?” Questions spewed from his mouth as he rushed to the other side of Woong, gingerly grabbing the olders’ hand which hadn’t been hurt. He twined his fingers between those of the older, squeezing gently. He held back the urge to reach out and move some of the hair from the others face. 

“Oh we need to plan our revenge!” Donghyun cheered, “Some idiotic first year thinks you belong to her.” Donghyun rolled his eyes, “So she threw an anger tantrum and broke our poor hyung’s arm!” 

That was how Woong ended up having to endure Donghyun and Woojin plotting a murder upon a random, completely and utterly insignificant girl in their school. He leant back against the pillow, eyes closing as the painkillers began to kick in. 

Woojin couldn’t help and stare at the older Omega. His skin was pale and matted with sweat, but he looked tranquial, lying there in the bed. He just wanted to cradle the older close to him and protect him from everyone, especially those idiots who thought they could harm him, just because they imagined they had a shot with Woojin. 

But none of them. Nobody had a shot with the Alpha, because he was vying for one specific Omega. The awkward and friendly boy lying here in the hospital bed had completely and utterly taken his heart over the past few weeks. 

Sure, Woojin had always thought Woong was attractive, when he’d seen the other in the hallway and around their school, but getting to know him just was the last nail in the coffin and Woojin realized that Woong was not only beautiful, but also an amazing person. 

“How can one Omega girl break his arm though? Like I mean he seems all fragile but… I don’t know this seems a tad extreme.” Woojin mused. 

Donghyun frowned, not sure if Woong wanted to tell the Alpha himself, but thought it was best to just get it off his chest, that way Woojin would also know not to be too rough with the older, “He has this sickness with a wicked complicated name I can’t remember, but it makes his bones really easy to break.” Donghyun explained, “He just told me about it too… he said he basically grew up with some bone broken.” 

Woojin frowned down at the older, reaching over to run the tips of his fingers up his good arm. He didn’t even know something like that existed, that someone could break his bones so easily. It was crazy to even think about. It made sense though. The older always had some bandages and just seemed so small and fragile, almost like he was made out of glass. 

“Okay… one of you actually has to go to class.” The nurse finally came back from his lunch break, “I can’t write passes for everyone.” 

Donghyun ended up leaving, giving his friend a pat on the back before heading to class. 

Woong slept for most of the afternoon, Woojin staying by his side at all times, constantly staring at the pale beautiful Omega. He truly was something to look at. His features were so soft and ethereal, almost like he didn’t belong on this planet… and for someone to have hurt him, deliberately put their hand on him. The mere idea got Woojin fuming. 

“You really get yourself into situations all the time.” He whispered, leaning over, finally moving some of the strands from the other boys’ hair. Woong scrunched up his nose, head moving a little, looking far too adorable. 

A lanky Alpha walked into the nurse office shortly before the end of the school day. He went right up to the nurse. The guy wasn’t dressed in a school uniform, but skinny ripped jeans and a large Black Sabbath sweater with a few holes and rips as well. He looked rather intimidating. 

The nurse pointed in the direction of Woojin and Woong and finally the younger Alpha realized who it was. That guy had gone to their school only a year ago. It was Woong’s cousin. But Woojin didn’t remember the older being so scary. Or at least looking so scary. 

“Uhhg… what did you do again Woongie…?” The guy sighed shuffling over, completely ignoring Woojin. 

He sat down on a chair by Woong, soft hands running through the Omega’s hair, slowly rousing him from sleep. The Omega blinked a few times, letting out an adorable yawn before stretching his legs. He tried to sit up, only to hiss when he subconsciously tried to put weight onto his broken arm. 

“Doofus.” The tall Alpha mumbled. He then finally turned to Woojin raising a brow, “And you are?” He asked him coolly. 

Woong sighed, still trying to get out of dreamland, the painkiller wearing off and his arm beginning to ache once more. He moved and saw Woojin sitting on one side of the bed, while his cousin, Wonwoo, on the other glaring at the younger Alpha. 

“Why’re you here?” Woong mumbled. It was a miracle that the older even understood him, but Wonwoo right away turned to the younger, doting on him right away. 

“The nurse called. Said you were being stubborn and didn’t want to bother Eomma and Appa… so I came instead once my class ended to bring you to the hospital to get that looked at.” he pointed to the younger boys’ arm, “But it seems you were in good care all along.” he smirked and looked over at Woojin who was still posturing. 

Woong chuckled, sitting up with the help of his cousin, “You can stop trying to act all tough.” He told Woojin, “You don’t need to impress my cousin he has no say in who I hang out with.” 

Wonwoo gasped, “I have everything to say when it comes to who you hang out with!” 

“Shut up and bring me to the hospital!” Woong chuckled, “But first… can you get my stuff from my classroom?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but ruffled the younger boys hair. He then turned to Woojin, making sure Woong wasn’t looking when he glared at Woojin and then stalked off. 

“Has your cousin always looked so… emo…?” Woojin asked. 

Woong chuckled, “At home yes… but he put on the good boy act at school.” The younger smiled, eyes crinkling looking adorable and cute, “Thank you for staying… you didn’t have to. It was probably boring just watching me…” 

Woojin shook his head, “Don’t worry. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Woong smiled, face heating up. He felt lightheaded due to the stress and pain from the whole day, but he also felt light at the mere thought of Woojin staying for the whole time by his side, holding onto his hand. 

Of course Wonwoo had to come back and ruin the moment, helping Woong out of the bed, Woojin trailing after the pair, hovering, just in case Woong needed him. 

“I can walk hyung.” Woong hissed at his cousin who insisted on keeping an arm around the smaller, “I broke my arm not my leg.” 

Woojin couldn’t help but be amazed by Woong and how strong and amazing he was. How he had broken his arm and instead of crying he was reprimanding his older cousin. Woong truly was in a whole league of his own… and now Woojin had to work even harder to get on his level and have a shot with the Omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS AND **COMMENTS** GIVE ME LIFE :) 
> 
> :)


	3. TRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever... I just have a lot happening right now. I got an internship which starts in a month, but nowhere to live so I'm kind of freaking out about finding a place to live ~~(so if anyone knows anyone in hamburg who can hook me up)~~ ahahaha 
> 
> This honestly was supposed to be a completely different chapter but I guess it'll just happen in the next time. Hope you guys like pointless fluff and filler ^_^

Eyes turned towards the pair, the moment Wonwoo and Woong entered the hospital. The two could go to the emergency room with their eyes closed without running into anything along the way. It was a practiced path they took. 

It didn’t take too long to get everything checked out. An X-ray was done to make sure the break wasn’t too complicated, but it had been in a spot that had been broken quite a few times before, the bone far more brittle in that specific area. 

The doctor on call also knew Woong and Wonwoo, didn’t even question the young boys’ about how it had happened, merely looked over everything before calling a nurse to help but a cast on the arm of the young Omega. 

It was like clockwork. Woong had gone through this his whole life, it barely even bothered him anymore to have a doctor poke and prod at his limbs. He knew the procedure for all types of breaks and how to deal with them once they were healed. 

“So clumsy…” The doctor sighed, “But it’s happening less and less. You’re getting stronger as you grow. Usually with Type 1 you have less breaks the older you get.” The doctor lightly patted the bright green cast around his arm. 

The cast moved along his arm, over his elbow halfway up his upper arm. Woong knew that it would annoy him within a few days that he couldn’t stretch out his arm, nor move his wrist. His fingers were still sticking out. 

“So what really happened?” Wonwoo finally asked once the pair were on the bus back to their home. The older had his younger cousins’ bag slung over his shoulder, Woong kicking his legs awkwardly as he looked everywhere but at the Alpha next to him. 

“Nothing major… an accident.” Woong muttered and shrugged, “You don’t need to worry.” 

Wonwoo let out a frustrated groan, “I’m always worried about you.” He murmured, “You’re just so easy to worry about. I mean you’re ‘made out of glass’.” 

Woong rolled his eyes at the older hating when someone referred to him as made out of glass. He didn’t want to seem so fragile. He knew he was, especially growing up, but his body was getting better, far less injuries, so when someone thought of him as nothing but a fragile little Omega… it annoyed Woong to no end. 

“Well you heard the doctor.” Woong crossed his arms across his chest, the still drying cast quite awkward, bumping his cousin along the way, “I’m getting better!” 

They got back to their home with Woog’s aunt and uncle waiting for them already, sitting in the living room, curled up on the large leather couch. 

Woong’s aunt looked up, eyes widening when she saw the brand new cast on the young boys’ arm. She stood up, rushing over towards the young boy to inspect each and every part of his body. The older Omega huffed in frustration, eyes wide as she held Woong at arms’ length, letting her look him over one last time. 

“Why didn’t you call?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Guilt swept over the younger Omega and he looked away from her prying eyes, unable to look at her and tell her that he hadn’t wanted to take up more of their time. They’d already taken him in. They’d shown him love and what a family truly was… he didn’t want to burden them anymore. 

Woong merely shrugged, blonde hair falling into his eyes, “I’m sorry.” he muttered.

He was pulled into a hug once more, his aunt running her fingers through his hair, dancing over the back of his neck, causing the younger to shudder and lean in to the other Omega. 

“Next time, please promise to call… I don’t want you to go alone to the hospital!” She stated sternly. 

“You know I was there!” Wonwoo exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with a pack of gummy worms in his hands, three stuffed in his mouth as he casually moved to the couch, sitting down beside his father. 

The Alpha of the house smiled at Woong, motioning for the younger to come over. Woong scurried towards his uncle, falling into his waiting arms for a tight hug, “Listen to your aunt. She worries more if you come home with a new cast rather than her taking you to the hospital.” 

Woong moved away from his uncle, this man who looked almost identical to his own father. The same greying hair, the same broad build and muscled shoulders. The deep eyes and wide mouth. It was as though he was looking at his own father rather than his uncle. The two were identical twins… But they couldn’t be more different when it came to their personalities. 

Where Woong was usually afraid of his father, he learned to cherish and even love his uncle. His uncle loved doting on Woong, sometimes treating him even spoiling him more than his own son, buying him small gifts and taking Woong out on outings. All the things Woong had wished of his own father… 

The small family made themselves comfortable on the couch, Woong draped over his uncle, enjoying the warmth of the oldest Alpha. The security of his arms and the scent of pack overwhelmed the young Omega, letting him drift off to sleep. 

Woong woke up the next morning to his aunt shaking him, whispering about school. He somehow made it to his room the night before, probably Wonwoo carrying him and taking off his school uniform. 

Of course Wonwoo insisted on taking him to school, glaring when he spotted Woojin waiting at the front gate for the young Omega. 

Woong chuckled at his cousin and how he was acting like some overprotective Alpha idiot towards the younger boy waiting for them. Woong just thought it was hilarious how his cousin, who was usually calm and collected seemed to have his feathers ruffled by the other just by merely existing. 

“Bye Wonwoo-hyung!” Woong smiled and waved towards the older, then joining Woojin by the gate to their school. 

“How are you feeling?” Woojin asked right away, hand hovering over the Omegas’ shoulder. 

The older shrugged, “I’ve got some strong painkillers so for now I’m fine. Once they wear off it’ll be quite painful but I’m used to it.” Woong told the younger, “But don’t worry about it. I’m an expert on broken limbs.” Woong grinned, putting his good hand on his hip, hoping to look confident. 

“I like your confidence!” Donghyun come out of nowhere putting an arm around the shorter Omega, “So now we can work on a plan to get revenge!” 

The three walked into the school yard, eyes following them. Woong didn’t know how he felt about the constant attention, but when someone was around Park Woojin and Kim Donghyun, it was to be expected. 

“We can just ignore them and then move on with our own lives?” Woong sighed, “I really just want to forget what happened and finish my last year in peace.” 

Donghyun pouted, “Fine… I’ll forget about revenge… for now…” He smirked, “But just you wait if I see anyone doing anything I’ll destroy them.” 

Woojin merely walked behind the pair, unable to get a word in as Donghyun seemed to occupy every space around Woong. The older boy was quite excited to have another Omega in his circle of friends, being around Alpha’s almost exclusively had made him desperate for an Omega friend and Woong seemed to have become that Omega. 

They had to split ways once they got inside the building, Woong heading to his classroom, while the other two had to go to theirs. Woong couldn’t help and smile after them. Donghyun had told him they’d meet for lunch and the older Omega couldn’t help but feel excited at hanging out with the two. 

“So are you and Woojin a thing?” Woong turned around looking at Chris who was grinning like an idiot from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“No… we’re just friends.” Woong explained, unable to hold back the blush at the mere idea of being more than friends. Sure, there was a chance that the younger had a crush on him, but Woong didn’t want to ruin a good thing by reading too into a situation. 

“Ahhh okay… because I’ve heard people talking so I just wanted to know if you’ve finally picked a sexy Alpha for yourself!” Chris was an easy going Omega who had grown up in Australia, but moved back last year to Korea so he could go to university. He was easy to talk to and didn’t overthink his dynamic, something which was rather refreshing in their school.

“Yeah… some Omega girl cornered me yesterday about it all.” Woong chuckled, arm aching at the memory of what had transpired a day ago. 

Chris also zeroed in on the other boys’ arm shaking his head, “Some people are insane… but you’re alright? If you need help carrying your books I’ll have Woojin carry all your stuff.” 

Woong’s heart jumped at his friends’ words, eyes widening. He looked over to Chris with a shell shocked expression. Was he that close to Woojin to boss him around? How come Woong never knew that they were so close. 

Chris paused for a moment taking in the other boys’ expression before bursting into a fit of laughter, “I meant  _ my _ Woojin! Like as in my boyfriend!” He chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes, “ _ Kim _ Woojin!” 

Well Woong sure felt like an idiot… of course Chris would talk about his boyfriend… of course he’d be talking about  _ Kim  _ Woojin, class president of their neighbouring classroom. The top student of their year and overachiever in every aspect. Why would Chris even be talking about  _ Park _ Woojin. 

“You know it’ll be great if you get together with Woojinnie… we’ll have matching boyfriends.” Chris chuckled, “Imagine how confusing double dates would be.” 

Woong couldn’t help but giggle at the mere idea of a double date with double Woojin. The two were also pretty similar in build, with broad shoulders, long and thick legs… 

“Yeah but that won’t happen for a long time…” Woong whispered. 

“Don’t be so pessimistic. That kid adores you. I mean anyone with eyes can see that. I guess that’s why that Omega got all pissy because she knows she doesn’t have a chance since Park Woojin only has his eyes set on you.” Chris leaned back in his seat, their teacher walking in, causing all conversation to end. 

Woong couldn’t help but mull over what his friend had said. Could Woojin actually be interested in him? He really didn’t want to get his hopes up, only to be crushed and rejected if he did confess to the younger. Woojin was so sure of himself in everything he did, Woong didn’t know if he could keep up with the younger. 

Class passed by in a blur, Chris actually getting Woojin to help carry Woong’s books from their homeroom to their chemistry lab, even though the Alpha had to go to the other end of the school for his gym class. 

By lunch, Woong was feeling quite uncomfortable, his arm aching terribly under the cast, the pain medication slowly wearing off. He managed to pull himself to the cafeteria, Chris and his boyfriend walking with him, chatting excitedly about going to the amusement park that weekend. 

“Hyung!” Donghyun exclaimed and rushed over to the three. He pulled Woong into his side, eyeing Woojin and Chris who only smiled at the younger. 

“I’ll see you in class!” Chris grinned and waved to Woong, pulling Woojin with him to another table where a few of their friends were sitting. 

Woong moved to sit with Donghyun, the younger having gotten a lunch for the other Omega, saying he didn’t want Woong to have to balance the tray awkwardly with his cast. The older couldn’t help but feel so fond of the younger and how he just seemed to think of him without even having to. 

“Thank you.” Woong grinned and then grabbed his utensils, “Where is Woojin?” He asked the other Omega. 

Donghyun rolled his eyes, “He had to be a loudmouth today and got called back by the teacher. I think he’ll be here in a bit though. He sometimes just doesn't have a filter when it comes to certain topics and just says whatever he wants and thinks.” 

Woong nodded, “He does seem to be someone who always stands up to what he believes.” 

The two continued to sit and talk, Woojin finally joining them, slamming his tray down on the table, glaring across the room at another kid in his class who only smirked and stuck out his tongue, clearly the person who caused Woojin to get in trouble. 

“So what happened?” Donghyun asked, leaning forward in his seat. 

Woojin only rolled his eyes, shoving sausage in his mouth, “I have to write a paper for tomorrow about respect of opinion.” He grumbled, adding a mountain of rice onto his spoon and then piling a piece of sausage and kimchi onto it, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Woong was amazed the younger didn’t choke. 

“That’s such bullshit, it was clearly sexist stuff he was spouting and now you’re in trouble?” Donghyun rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but he’s our teachers favourite… they’re both sexist assholes who think Omega’s belong in the kitchen to make food… so annoying and archaic.” 

“Ahhh…” Woong sighed, “You’re talking about Seonwhan-teacher? I had him in my first year.” Woong shuddered at the memory of the awkward looking lanky beta who taught korean history and geography. He was an old fashioned man who would have preferred Alpha and Omega kids to be separated, rather than have classes together, “Whenever an Omega made a mistake in his class he just made this ‘tsk’ noise and said that we don’t need to know so it doesn’t matter if we get it wrong.” Woong told the younger two, “It scared me so much in my first year, thinking I won’t make anything out of myself.” 

“Such an asshole.” Woojin groaned, “And now I have to write a goddamn paper... “ 

“I’ll help you.” Woong smiled, “I mean… if you want… I guess… if we’re meeting at the bookshop again..?” 

Donghyun watched silently as the two interacted, eyes bright with mischief. He couldn’t help but want to meddle in their lives. Woojin and Woong had such obvious little crushes on one another, the last few weeks making it so obvious… and the way Woojin just stayed by the older boys’ side the day before in the nurse's office was just too adorable. Donghyun had to make this happen… but he knew he needed help. 

“Hey, what are you doing on Friday?” Donghyun asked Woong, “We were going to go to the amusement park. I know you can’t go on all the rides with your arm and stuff, but I think it’ll still be fun!” He grinned. 

Woong perked up at that and nodded, “I think it’ll be fun!” He hadn’t gone out with people in so long. He didn’t want to burden his friends with his condition and they didn’t know how much he could handle, always careful, so to have Donghyun ask him to hang out was just so refreshing. 

“Perfect! Youngmin, my boyfriend, will come too and Daehwi is coming too! It’ll be so much fun!” Donghyun grinned, “You just have to tell us if you can’t go on any rides and stuff. I don’t want to make your arm hurt.” 

Woong nodded. He pushed away his tray, not able to eat anymore from the cafeteria food. It was good, but he usually lost his appetite whenever he had just broken one of his arms. The constant ache and pain made him just not want to eat. He didn’t even know what it was. Pain overtook his whole body, filling his stomach. Maybe it really was that. 

“You barely ate hyung!” Woojin stated, looking at all the rice and side dishes left on the metal tray. 

“You can have some if you want the rest.” Woong told him smiling softly, “I’m full. Usually when I’m in pain I don’t eat as much and I think the painkillers aren’t working anymore. I’ll have to take some when I get back to my classroom.” 

Woojin frowned, not liking how thin the older was. He was so short and just looked so fragile, not because of his brittle bones, but just his frame was tiny in comparison to his own. Woojin felt like he could hold the other up with only one arm and swing him around. 

“We can go get them now if you want?” Donghyun asked the other, “I don’t know how bad your pain is.” 

Woong shook his head, “It’s alright. I’m used to it. Plus Woojinnie just got here. He needs to eat!” 

Woojin almost choked on his rice at the sweet nickname, face aflame from  embarrassment as well as from lack of oxygen. He coughed a few times, dropping his chopsticks and spoon in the process. Donghyun, the best friend that he was, used all his might to slap the younger on the back, making the coughing only worse. 

Finally the younger Alpha got himself under control, tears at the edges of his eyes. He looked towards Woong and couldn’t help but blush even more, wiping the tears from his eyes and making sure not to make eye contact with the older. 

Gosh why was Woong just so perfect? The way he looked so concerned for the younger, his face filled with worry. He looked beautiful even when he was worrying about him. Woojin just thought Woong looked perfect, no matter what he was doing. The nickname really didn’t help. His heart almost stopped beating at how adorable it sounded coming from the older Omega… and usually Woojin hated anything and everything that was somewhat adorable when it related to him, but he could get behind that nickname, even if it could induce mini-heart attacks whenever Woong said it. 

“You good buddy?” Donghyun chuckled eyes dark with understanding. 

Woojin nodded, reaching for his spoon and chopsticks, then going to pluck the last few pieces of sausage from the tray Woong had pushed away only a few moments prior. He cleared his throat and shook his whole frame, trying to overcome the coughing fit he’d just endured before going back to shoveling food into himself. 

“The way you’re eating, no wonder you’re almost choking.” Woong smirked, “You know nobody is going to steal it?” He asked the younger moving closer, face right next to his. 

Woojin willed his heart to calm down, thankfully his face was already red and couldn’t turn any darker than it already was. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears almost at the mere proximity of the older Omega. 

Woojin didn’t answer the older and just continued to eat. He listened in on Donghyun and Woojin complain about their Omega-health teacher, the older warning Donghyun about what was to come in the next few weeks. 

Lunch was easy and fun, the three chatting and hanging out, ignoring the eyes of those who curiously stared after them. The bell rang and the three got up, Woojin taking their trays and bringing them to be cleaned, while Donghyun and Woong waited by the large doors. 

“Woongie let’s go!” A broad shouldered Alpha walked over, a blonde Omega standing behind the broad shouldered Alpha, mirth in his eyes. 

Without a second to retaliate, Woong was grabbed by the hips and pulled over the broad shouldered Alpha’s shoulder, the larger boy making sure that Woong was secure and wouldn’t be hurt. 

The Omega let out a loud shout of surprise, laughter ringing through the room, while the Alpha also laughed, his Omega behind him cackling like an evil genius. Donghyun merely watched in pure confusion, but found the whole display rather comical. 

“Chris! Tell him to put me down!” Wong laughed, good hand slapping at the tall Alpha. 

Woojin came back to this view of Woong being lumped over someone’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes while the Alpha was laughing like a maniac. Something inside him snapped and he stalked over, ready to give this asshole a piece of his mind about manhandling an Omega, especially one that Woojin would like to court and date someday soon. 

“Woojin-ah!” Woong laughed, “Put me down now!” 

The younger Alpha stopped in his tracks at the name. Did Woong think that was him? What even? No… he was built completely different from this mountain of an Alpha. Woong wouldn’t confuse him with this… guy. Right..? 

Finally Woong was set down, the blonde Omega walking over and putting an arm around him, “Come on that was hilarious!” he laughed loudly. 

“Oh my god Chris I hate you.” Woong stumbled, Woojin leaning over to pull the older Omega close to him, stabilizing him. 

“Woojin-ah… don’t do that again!” Woong pouted at the tallest of them all, “Don’t do everything Christ tells you… have a mind of your own!” 

“But you looked so adorable waiting for your friend. I couldn’t help it!” The older Alpha stated and then looked to Woojin who was still glaring at him. 

Chris also looked at the two younger boys, “By the way, I’m Chris and this is my Alpha Woojin. I’m in the same class as Woong.” He stretched out his hand to Donghyun, the younger taking it and then turning to Woojin, who still hadn’t let go of Woong, relishing in the touch of the older Omega. How he fit so perfectly in his arms. 

Woojin felt relief wash over him when the other Omega said that the Alpha was his boyfriend. He didn’t know why he was so territorial when it came to  Woong. 

“It’s nice that we’re all standing here, but I think we’ve got to get to class.” the older Alpha muttered looking at the watch on his wrist. He wrapped an arm around Chris, “It was nice meeting you guys!” 

Woong moved from Woojin and smiled at the two younger boys, “I’ll see you at the book shop later!” He waved and then hurried after his friends, Chris wrapping the shorter in a hug. 

“You were totally jealous.” Donghyun mused, “Your face was priceless.” 

Woong didn’t say anything, merely shoved his friend and then stalked down the hallway to his class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! I will work on the next chapter as soon as I find some time! 
> 
> End of semester stress and internship stress is great guys :) I love adulting 
> 
> P.S. If anyone has ideas or things they'd like to see let me know maybe I can include some stuff into this, since I'm not very inventive :P
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	4. QUATTRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been soooo long I'm sorry!! I just started my internship and I've been exhausted and I've had finals before then... so I'll try to update this every other weekend. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is okay!!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me super happy :)

Woong was waiting for Woojin and Donghyun by the entrance of the amusement park. He could hear the loud screams of people having fun, as well as the noises of the machinery operating. It had been ages since Woong had gone out like this and he was feeling quite excited. 

Sure, he knew he couldn’t go on some of the rides due to his fragile state, but he was still excited to just hang out with friends and forget about the bad cards life had dealt him. 

“Did you wait long?” Woojin jogged over smiling from ear to ear. He looked good in a worn and washed out jean jacket, a dark blue shirt under it. His legs looked amazing in skinny ripped jeans, sunglasses perched along his cute nose. Woong could have drooled, had he not been interrupted by the other boys behind the young Alpha. 

“Well aren’t you gorgeous.” A lanky Alpha Woong had never seen before walked over smirking from ear to ear, sending a knowing look in Woojin’s direction, “I’m Daehwi.” He stretched out his hand for the other to take, Woong awkwardly shaking hands with the slightly taller boy. 

“This is Youngmin!” Donghyun rushed forward, pulling Daehwi away from Woong, showing off his boyfriend. 

Youngmin gasped, eyes wide as he saw Woong, “You’re my neighbor!” The older exclaimed. 

Woong couldn’t help but laugh at the awkward older boy, moving forward to shake hands and then pulling away. Youngmin and his family lived across from them. He was always really friendly and laid back, far more mature since he was already at university. Woong had seen his cousin and Youngmin hang out every once in a while but he’d never really interacted with the other too much. 

“No way you guys know one another?” Donghyun was smiling from ear to ear, the other Omega excited to hear all about their awkward interactions. 

“He goes to university with my cousin.” Woong explained, “So I’ve seen Youngmin-hyung around.” 

The older sighed, sagging into Donghyun, “Finally a dongsaeng with respect.” He muttered. 

The other three only chuckled and off they went. They got their tickets and a map, trying to discuss which rides to go on. Woojin stuck close by Woong, trying to keep the older as close to himself as possible. The Alpha was practically glued onto his hip. 

“What do you want to do Woongie-hyung?” Woojin finally asked the older softly. 

Woojin couldn’t help and blush at the nickname. He hated how easy it was for him to get flustered whenever Woojin did just about anything. He smiled, he breathed, he existed, and it seemed to make the Omega swoon! 

“I want to go to the log ride.” He pointed to the middle of the map where a small artificial lake was with some water rides. There was also an old log ride which had been there since the inception of the amusement park. It was a fun ride without too much thrust which couldn’t harm his sensitive bones. 

“Good… so we can go there around noon when it’s warmer?” Woojin asked the others who all nodded. 

“I want to go to the haunted house!” Donghyun exclaimed, pointing to the bottom left of the map where a small house was. Woojin grinned at his best friend, nodding in understanding and sticking up his thumb. 

Woong wasn’t too sure about the idea of going into a haunted house, but he didn’t want to be a spoilsport and decided to just suck it up. If anything opportunities to cling to Woojin would most likely occur and he could use it to his advantage… not to mention it was usually dark so the younger Alpha wouldn’t see the Omega blush frantically whenever he so much as touched him. 

They decided to go on the swing carousel before doing anything too crazy. There was still a lot of time left in the day and the swing carousel was situated right by one of the larger roller coasters they wanted to go on. 

“You okay?” Woojin asked Woong as they were waiting in line to get onto the ride. 

The smaller nodded. He looked up at Woojin, their eyes meeting and his breath hitching for a second. Woojin really was too good looking. He was so effortless when he dressed and just made everything seem cool. Woong really didn’t know what the younger saw in him. 

“You can go on the roller coaster right?” Woojin asked, making sure that Woong was comfortable. 

The older nodded, “Yeah… This one is alright since it doesn’t seem too crazy. I don’t know about the one over there though.” Woong pointed at the newest roller coaster with constant twist and turns. It threw the rider around, some kids even complaining of bruising as they walked out. 

Woojin nodded, “Then we’ll just wait in line with the others but not go on.” 

Woong gasped hands flying up, “You should go on! It’ll be a waste of money for you if you just wait with me.” 

Woojin shrugged, “I’d rather wait with you to be honest. I can never be too sure when another awkward knot-head Alpha will try to approach you.” The younger moved closer, wrapping his arm around the other boys’ shoulder and pulling him into his side, “Gotta make sure you’re safe.” 

Damn that blush… damn his heart hammering against his ribs. 

They got onto the swing carousel, Youngmin and Donghyun laughing the entire time, trying to hold hands, but not being able to reach one another, while Daehwi was trying to make eye contact with a cute Omega waiting in line. Woojin was just laughing at the antics the others were doing, finding the whole situation very entertaining. 

“Damn that Omega just ignored me…” Daehwi pouted. 

“You’re too young to date anyways.” Youngmin threw in, all five walking to the roller coaster Woong could go on. 

“Yes Appa…” Daehwi rolled his eyes, “Donghyun you’re so fun… how come you’re dating such a grandpa…” 

The older chuckled, “I guess I’m just into older men.” 

Daehwi let out a gagging noise at his friends comment and then moved to stand as far away from Donghyun and Youngmin as he could, squished into the line waiting for the roller coaster. 

Woong looked at the youngest and smiled, “You’ll find someone!” He encouraged the other, “But you’re not even in highschool yet so don’t worry too much.” 

Daehwi sighed and nodded, “I know hyung… but it’s just sad looking at all of you all romantic and in love… I want that too!” 

“You’re a handsome young Alpha. Don’t worry it’ll happen!” Woong sent the younger two thumbs up. 

The five stood in line, sun beating down on them as the wait dragged on. Woojin got too hot and eventually shrugged off the jean jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his blue t-shirt exposing his arms to the rest of the crowd waiting to get onto the ride. 

Woong couldn’t help but eye the group of Beta and Omega girls’ staring in their direction. They looked to be around their age, maybe a bit older, all of them hungrily taking in their group. Woong couldn’t help but shudder as he watched one bite her lip and even wink at Woojin. 

The younger only rolled his eyes, turned to Woong, pulling the older even closer. The Alpha grinned, glaring at the girl who seemed to have given up right away with her bad attempt at flirting. 

Woong couldn’t help but feel happy about the whole situation. He was happy that Woojin had chosen him to curl up with… Woong who was so average and just a tad awkward. Having someone like Woojin praise him and put so much effort into hanging out together was truly heartwarming. 

“You’re so adorable.” Woojin grinned, “All red and glaring at that group of girls.” 

Woong turned and slapped at Woojin, “Stop embarrassing me!” He whined, hoping the other would leave it, but Woojin only laughed harder. 

“Here put this on.” The younger pulled out a snapback and pulled it over the older boys’ blonde hair, “I don’t want you to get heat stroke or something from the sun.” He added on. 

Woong grinned and adjusted the hat to fit his small head before turning to talk to Daehwi, encouraging the younger to do well in his classes. Daehwi was extremely smart and was supposed to skip a grade, but his parents were afraid he would be bullied for being the youngest. 

“It’s ridiculous. All my friends are older anyways.” Daehwi, Woong realized, was very mature. He wasn’t like any other middle schooler he’d ever met. No, Daehwi liked to be serious and have mature conversations about music and writing. Woong could barely follow the conversation the two youngest seemed to have. 

Woojin would say something about a song and Daehwi would just add his own opinion and music jargon to the conversation. It was interesting to listen to, seeing both talk so passionately about something Woong knew nothing about. 

Finally it was their turn to get on the ride. Daehwi grabbed Woong, wanting to sit with the older, leaving Woojin to sit by himself in the row behind them. 

“Loser!” Daehwi cackled as the ride began. The younger reached over and grabbed Woong’s cast, his long fingers holding the broken limb close, making sure it wasn’t jostled too much during the ride. 

The minute twenty second ride was over far too quickly, but all five boys walked off laughing and bright eyed at the fun they’d just had. Woojin quickly rushed to Woong, making sure to pull the Omega into his side, leaning in and nosing at the other boys’ neck. 

“You’re scent is really relaxed today.” He hummed. 

Normally Woong would find this whole situation awkward and not enjoy someone basically  _ sniffing _ him, but when Woojin did it… it felt good. Woong leaned into the Alpha, humming happily and just going with the other. 

“Let’s go on the Lochness Monster ride!” Donghyun exclaimed, pulling Woojin and Woong out of their short moment. The Omega grabbed at Woong and towards the crazy looking roller coaster which was right across from the ride they’d just gotten off of. 

They passed the swing carousel and then hurried to wait in the long line for the new and scary looking rollercoaster. Woong bit his lip, unsure of himself. Merely looking at it, all the twists and turns seemed to freak him out a little. He knew he didn’t have to go on, and Woojin had even told him he’d wait with him while the others had their fun, but Woong didn’t want to ruin their fun. 

“Donghyun calm down.” Woojin laughed, “Woongie-hyung and I will wait with you, but I don’t think we’ll go on the ride.” 

“But you’ve been talking about this for the whole week!” Donghyun gasped. 

Woojin glared at his best friend, “Yeah but now I don’t want to go on it anymore.” 

“It’s alright… I can just wait while you guys are on it. Plus it’s a two-by-two ride so if I sit out it’s perfect!” Woong explained, “I just can’t go on it because of my condition…” The Omega trailed off, “I don’t want to be bruised for the rest of the day.” 

Donghyun nodded, frowning, “Ahhh… sorry I didn’t think of that.” 

Woong felt relieved. It wasn’t often that people just forgot that he had fragile bones. That his body could break at any moment, merely by tripping or walking wrong. Sure, as he’d grown older it wasn’t as sensitive, but even another Omega twisting his arm had caused a break… his body was still sensitive and it always would be. 

“Honestly, none of you have to worry about me.” Woong smiled, “It’s not like it’s a super long ride anyways!” 

“There you go! Don’t worry Woojin, Woong can take care of himself.” Youngmin smiled at the younger Alpha, “Plus I wanted to sit with you and listen to you cry.” 

Woojin turned his glare to the oldest, muttering something about not crying. Woong couldn’t stop the giggle from bubbling up in his chest. 

The wait for this ride was even longer, but Daehwi and Donghyun were arguing constantly, making it quite entertaining to listen to them. Woong didn’t have a single boring moment in this group of people. He knew he could start to call Donghyun his friend and through them he got introduced to characters like Daehwi and Youngmin as well. 

“Want me to take your jacket?” Woong asked Woojin when they got to the front of the line. 

The Alpha smiled and nodded, wrapping it around the Omega, “Keep it on until I’m back.” He told the Omega. 

Youngmin rolled his eyes behind the younger Alpha, but didn’t say anything at the possessive move the other just pulled. He’d been just the same when he’d been flirting and courting with Donghyun. It was just Alpha instinct to mark ones Omega and Woong didn’t seem to object, even if it was far too hot to wear a jean jacket. 

Woong walked out and sat down by the exit. He pulled on his sunglasses and watched as the small train moved up over the small lake. He could only make out feet dangling and then a few moments later the ride moved down, screams escaping those on the rollercoaster. 

Woong chuckled as he heard an extremely high pitched shout, probably from Daehwi. He could just imagine the young Alpha walking off with all the swagger on planet earth, stating he wasn’t scared at all and never screamed. Woong wished he’d had half the bravado the younger seemed to carry around all the time. 

“That was amazing!” Donghyun grinned, “I wish the line wasn’t that big… I want to go again!” 

“I’m hungry…” Daehwi groaned. 

That was how they all ended up at a burger king. Woojin piled all the food for Woong onto his own tray, carrying it for Woong who followed the Alpha to sit with their friends. He was still wearing the hat and jacket of the older, but shrugged the jean jacket off since it was getting ridiculously hot in the burger king. 

“Keep it.” Woojin told the older, “It’ll cool off in the afternoon.” 

“You’re so cheesy….” Daehwi groaned, “You’re honestly worse than these two.” He pointed at Donghyun and Youngmin who weren’t paying attention, the older feeding his Omega a fry with mayonnaise on it,  some of it getting on the tip of the Omega’s nose making them burst into giggles. 

“Are you sure we’re worse than that?” Woojin smirked, as Daehwi watched in horror when Youngmin swooped in with a napkin to clean the mayo off his boyfriend. 

“I can’t decide who is worse after witnessing… that!” The youngest cried, “I need more single friends!” 

Woong smiled at the younger. Technically he was still single. Woojin had never asked him out… and he’d never had the guts to ask the Alpha out either. He wanted to, but he was just not confident enough to ask the other on a date… but the way Woojin was acting seemed like it would happen soon. 

The log ride was quite uneventful, but at least they all got splashed by water, cooling them all off in the hot spring weather. Most of the rides were uneventful. Woong merely enjoying having out with all these new people that he didn’t think he’d ever have the chance to befriend. 

At one point, in the late afternoon, the others had decided to go on another wild ride. Woong didn’t want to go on it and waited by the exit once more. He leaned back against the bench, letting out a long sigh, back cracking as he watched the train move up. 

“Excuse me…?” A tall Alpha sat down by Woong. She was pretty. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, makeup a bit smudged, probably from all the rides. Her long, smooth legs were shown off by wearing short shorts as well as a short sleeved button up with bananas on it, making her look quite beautiful. 

“Yes?” Woong smiled politely. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn’t want to be a complete and utter douchebag. The Alpha seemed shy and sweet, not like the idiot from the book shop a while ago. 

“You’re really beautiful.” The girl blurted out, eyes wide as she realized what she’d just said, “Oh god… I’m sorry I didn’t want to be so forward!” She exclaimed, hands waving awkwardly. 

Woong chuckled at her reaction, red tint to his cheeks, “Thank you…” He giggled awkwardly as well, unsure of what else to say. He was thankful that he was being complimented, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. 

“I was wondering if I could have your kakao ID?” She scratched the back of her head, “I know it’s pretty awkward some stranger just approaching you…” 

Woong shook his head, “No… don’t worry you’re fine.” He told her, “I’ve had some pretty terrible people try to force themselves on me before. You’re really sweet.” He told her and then paused, “But I’m sorry… I have someone I’m sort of interested in…?” He told her. 

Her face fell but she nodded, “That’s understandable… a beautiful sweet Omega like yourself… hope they know what they have.” She smiled and then stood up, waving goodbye, “Have a good afternoon!” She shouted and then rushed to a small group of girls who immediately took her into their arms, consoling her. 

“Who was that?” Woojin walked over, looking in the same direction, probably having noticed the girl walk off to her friends. 

“She wanted my kakao ID.” Woong told the other, “But I told her I’m interested in someone else.” He added on, eyeing the younger boys’ reaction. 

Woojin glared at the group of girls and then turned to Woong, sitting down by his side, pulling him flush against him, “Good.” The Alpha muttered. 

Woong laughed at the other boys’ antics and then shoved Woojin off him. He walked off, following after Donghyun and Youngmin who were heading to the haunted house. 

“I don’t want to go in.” Daehwi let out a whine, but was pulled in by the older couple, leaving Woojin and Woong to wait their turn, since it was a maximum of four people at once. 

“You alright?” Woojin smirked at Woong, the older shivering. He hated scary things and even if this was going to be cheesy as hell, he knew he’d jump and shout at the actors inside. He could barely watch an ad for a scary movie. 

“I hate this.” Woong pouted, wrapping his arm around that of Woojin, moving closer to the other, hiding half behind the broader Alpha. The younger had pulled the jean jacket on a while ago, it really had gotten colder as the afternoon sun lost its strength and a cool wind blew through the amusement park. 

“I’ll protect you.” Woojin grinned and then walked inside, basically dragging the Omega with him. 

Minutes in, and nothing had jumped out at them. Woong was beginning to be lulled into a sense of security. Of course that was the whole plan of the haunted house and just as Woong relaxed and let out a sigh, calming his beating heart down, an actor jumped out from behind a row of lockers with a chainsaw running loudly. 

The Michael Myers wannabe let out a loud shout, making Woong jump and cling tightly onto Woojin. The Omega screeched loudly, making the Alpha go almost deaf in his left ear. Woojin put himself between the older and the actor, walking by quickly. 

The rest of the haunted house was nothing but chaos. The older continued to cling and scream when something grabbed him, an actor jumped out. Hell he even jumped at the automatic door which made moaning sounds. 

Woojin couldn’t help but find the whole thing endearing. Woong was so cute, begging the younger to protect him. His inner Alpha was completely and utterly pleased with the outcome. Having the Omega he wanted to court depend on him fully was satisfying. 

They eventually made it outside, Woong almost collapsing onto the ground, had Woojin not been holding the older boy up. 

“Never again!” He exclaimed and sat down on the nearest bench. 

Youngmin and Daehwi didn’t look much better than him. The two Alpha’s seemed pretty shaken up as well, hell Youngmin even had tear tracks on his cheeks. 

“They grabbed my hair.” he mumbled. 

Donghyun couldn’t help but laugh at the pathetic three sitting on the bench together. It was quite adorable how he, as the Omega, had to protect the other two. 

“I think I’m done for the day.” Daehwi finally mumbled. 

The others agreed. Woong was feeling completely and utterly exhausted after a full day of fun and games. He hadn’t been out like this in a long time. 

“One more thing!” Woojin exclaimed, “Just wait here guys!” He rushed off saying he would be back in a few minutes. 

The others merely shrugged and sat around, sharing bottles of water and discussing their favourite rides. Of course Woong still thought the log ride was the greatest ride in the whole park, while Donghyun wouldn’t stop raving about the Lochness Monster ride. 

It took Woojin about twenty minutes to come back. Daehwi was getting quite impatient, cursing the other out, but then the older Alpha came back with a giant brown teddy bear in his arms. 

“Sorry had to get this!” He shouted, “The ring toss is harder than I thought.” He added on. Then, he turned to Woong and grinned, holding out the big bear to the Omega, “I won this for you!” 

The bear was almost as big as Woong. He sure as hell was wider, but not as long. The Omega had no clue how he’d fit this thing into the metro with him. 

“Thank you so much!” Woong smiled, pulling the bear as close as he could, “It’s really cute.” 

“Not as cute as you!” Woojin leaned closer, whispering almost, “Will you go on an actual date with me?” 

Woong saw the younger blush as the words left his lips and he couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. He really wanted this. He wanted to go on a date with Woojin. He wanted to date him and call him his Alpha. 

The older nodded, “I can’t wait.” He told him just as quietly. 

The other three had walked off, giving the two a moment to themselves. 

“Perfect!” Woojin grinned. He pulled away, only to grab Woongs’ hand intertwining their fingers, “I’ll pick you up next week Friday at seven!” 

Woong could only nod, gripping the giant teddy bear tightly. He was finally going to go on an actual date with Park Woojin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm bad at fluff... so if anyone has suggestions/prompts for this universe please send them in!!! 
> 
> Thank you!! Love you all!! 
> 
> **COMMENTS** and **KUDOS** \^_^/


	5. CINQUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. My internship is draining me of life, not because I'm so busy, but because of the opposite. The days I get a lot of work I'm so motivated and when I get back home I am filled with energy, but the last few weeks I've had literally NOTHING to do except surf reddit and read the news........ and it made me super depressed and emo... I hope this date makes up for it... 
> 
> (I've never actually been on like a cute date so bear with me if this was terrible) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day :)

Woong let out a loud frustrated shriek as he threw another shirt behind himself, stomping his foot. Nothing looked good. Each shirt made him either look fat or like he had no shape. His hair was sticking in all directions even though he’d blow dried it earlier and it had sat perfectly then. His whole body was just doing everything wrong, almost as though to spite him. 

“What’s up?” Wonwoo walked into the room, spoon in mouth as he was eating a cup of yogurt. 

The older let himself fall onto the large bed, licking off the last of the yogurt on the spoon before diving back in for another bite. 

“Everything I own is terrible. I have nothing nice to wear… I can’t look like a sack of potatoes when I go out with Park Woojin today.” Woong exclaimed, “It’s Park Woojin… He has so many Omega’s falling to their knees for him… I have to stand out.” 

Wonwoo swallowed and then sat up a little, “Honestly I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. The dude is whipped for you.” 

“But I just want to look good…” 

“Come on Woongie… you always look good!” Wonwoo tried to sound convincing, but the younger merely rolled his eyes and continued to dig through his closet hoping to find at least one article of clothing which wouldn’t make him look plain or lame. 

The older Alpha stayed, finishing his snack giving his input into every single outfit Woong rejected. 

Finally the Omega settled on a long teal and white coloured sweater, hands vanishing in the long sleeves and ripped skinny jeans. Wonwoo even helped him put just a touch of eyeliner around his eyes, the older grinning at Woong and giving him a thumbs up. 

“You look perfect… he won’t be able to look away from you.” Wonwoo smirked, “Which will suck since you’re going to a movie right?” 

Woong nodded, “Yeah… movie and dinner…” He sighed and sat down on his bed, curling into the giant teddy bear taking up half the bed, but Woong loved cuddling into it at night. Woojin had gotten him this bear and worked hard to get it… the first present he’d ever gotten from the younger. 

“You’re so whipped.” Wonwoo sighed and got up, “Anyways I’ll walk you to the metro station. I promised mom and dad I’d take you to see Woojin, but I highly doubt you want a chaperone.” 

Woong gasped, eyes widening, “They said what?” He asked the older. 

Wonwoo chuckled, “Yeah they’re all worried for their little Woongie.” Wonwoo reacher over, grabbing at the younger boys’ cheeks, “Going on his first date and all.” The Alpha cackled and then laid back down on the bed, “So I’ll just change and then we can head out. Your little freak out over your outfit has already made you late.” Wonwoo added on, standing up, back cracking. He stretched and then walked out. 

Woong looked at the time and let out a shriek, noticing how late he truly was. If he dilly-dallied another while he would be completely and utterly late and Woojin could get offended and then he’d never get a chance at a second date… 

“Hurry up Wonwoo!” Woong shouted rushing out of his room, putting his wallet and phone in his pockets. 

“Not going to say goodbye to us?” Woong’s uncle asked from the couch in the living room. 

Woong blushed and quickly rushed to his uncle, arms wrapping around the older man, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, “Thanks uncle! I’ll be home later tonight.” 

“You’ve got your pepper spray right?” His aunt came from the kitchen, spatula in one hand, oven mittens adorning her hands. She put one hand on her hip, trying to look intimidating in her pink apron. 

“I won’t need it.” Woong laughed, “Woojin is a good Alpha.” 

She grumbled something under her breath and then reached over, pulling Woong into her arms, “You’re all grown up.” She sniffed and Woong was scared he would have to deal with her tears any second. He hoped Wonwoo would hurry up and come out of his room before the dam broke. 

“Neither of you made such a big deal when I went on my first date.” Wonwoo grumbled, walking by the family. 

“You’re not as adorable as my nephew that’s why.” Woong’s uncle explained. 

“Nobody is as adorable as our little Woongie.” Wonwoo agreed, “But don’t worry I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly and Woong has a phone in case anything does go wrong.” 

Four more hugs later and a big smooch on his cheek and Woong was finally able to leave the apartment with Wonwoo. 

“Seriously if there is anything just call me. I’m going to go to the PC Bang with Soonyoung and Jun.” Wonwoo gave his cousin a quick hug before walking off, Woong rushing down onto the metro. He almost took the one in the wrong direction due to rushing, but managed to get on the right one. 

He let out a sigh of relief and got off about twenty minutes later at his stop. He hoped he wasn’t too late, far too afraid to check his phone, in case he was extremely tardy. He hoped Woojin would still be waiting for him. 

He rushed out of the metro, taking two steps at a time, almost falling face first when he tripped a little, but managed to catch himself. He got to the top of the entrance and saw Woojin waiting for him right away. 

The younger looked amazing, dressed in a dark blue Levis shirt, leather jacket pulled over and some ripped navy jeans. His hair was styled to perfection. Woong had to take a moment and just breathe in before he approached the younger. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” He exclaimed, a little too loud, flustered by the Alpha and his looks, not to mention his scent was amazing. 

Woojin smiled when he noticed the older Omega, taking a step forward, hand reaching out for Woong right away, “Don’t worry…” He paused eyes raking over the older, “You look… so good….” 

Woong blushed, the hand with the cast coming up to hide his face, “You too…” He mumbled, voice muffled a little as he looked over to the taller once more. 

“So we need to hurry if we want to see the previews!” Woojin smirked. 

Just a few days prior the duo had waxed poetic about the need to watch previews when at the movie theater. Most of Woong’s friends didn’t care about the previews, but he always found it fun to watch them and discuss if they’d be good films or if the whole story would be given away just from the trailer. 

Woojin wrapped his arm around Woongs’ waist and pulled the older along, hand fitting perfectly against the older boys’ hip.  

They made it just in time, Woojin, thankfully, having bought the tickets online earlier in the day. Though Woong had wanted to pay for the other and invite him on this date as well. He didn’t think it was fair that the Alpha was always supposed to pay. 

“I’ll pay next time…” Woong grumbled. 

“Confident you’ll get a second date then?” Woojin smirked, settling into the large red seat, curling his hand into that of Woong who had pulled up the sleeve of his large sweater. 

“Very confident.” Woong grinned. He felt a confident, probably due to the dark light in the movie theater, but banter came easy to him when he didn’t have to see the overwhelmingly handsome face of Park Woojin. 

The previews started and Woong was being pulled into the world of movies. After each preview he turned to Woojin, either grinning or making a face of disgust. He’d burst into a fit of giggles when an especially cheesy trailer was played for an upcoming romance film. 

“We have to go see it.” Woong whispered, leaning over towards Woojin who had his other hand deep inside the bowl of popcorn. 

The younger almost choked at the proximity of Woong, scenting his sweet Omega smell as well as his cologne. 

They’d chosen to go see a generic action flick, neither too into any of the romance movies and Woong had said no to any and every attempt Woojin pulled when it came to the one horror movie playing in theaters. 

“I thought you don’t like generic romance movies?” Woojin asked the older. 

“But this one looks especially bad. We can roast it the entire time and annoy all the couples around us.” Woong explained rolling his eyes. He leaned closer to Woojin, letting go of his hand and then reaching to eat some popcorn. 

He couldn’t use his other hand since it was still in a cast, but it was healing well and he would get the cast off in a week or so… at least that was what the doctor had said. He’d have to be extra careful for a while, but it wasn’t anything new to the Omega who knew how to handle any broken bone like a champ. 

Woojin missed the warmth of the other boy, wanting to hold his hand some more, but he knew the other couldn’t really grab much with his broken arm. 

Neither paid much attention to the film playing, Woong continuously leaning into Woojin’s space, reaching for another handful of popcorn, making the younger blush and tense up. 

It was as though the Omega knew what he was doing to the older, like it was just a game to him, seeing how flushed he could make Woojin. The younger let Woong have his fun, enjoying the close proximity he had to the younger and how Woong seemed so carefree. 

Woong couldn’t help but move closer and closer to Woojin. The younger smelled amazing and Woong felt so comfortable and secure close to him. He loved how warm Woojin was, just exuding heat, making Woong all the more cozy. 

Eventually the movie came to an end, neither having watched a single minute of it. But it was fine, since they’d had much more fun and enjoyed one another's presence. That was all that mattered to the young couple. 

They walked out of the movie hand-in-hand swinging their connected limbs, a hop to Woongs step. It was all so comfortable. Neither had to posture and pretend to be someone they weren’t because it all came to easy to them when they were together. 

“This has been so fun.” Woong smiled looking up at the younger Alpha, “Even if I didn’t see a thing of the movie.” 

Woojin smiled and shrugged, “you kept going all up in my space.” He moved closer to the older wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling Woong flush against him, “You kept distracting me.” He ruffled the older boys’ hair making Woong shout and try to pull away laughing as he managed to get out of the Alpha’s hold and rush off down the street into the park. 

The sun had set a long time ago, but they were close to their school so Woong felt safe running around like a headless chicken while Woojin rushed after him, purposely letting Woong win their game of tag. 

Eventually Woojin had enough and within a few seconds hand both arms wrapped around Woong’s waist. He lifted the smaller off the ground as though he weighed nothing, swinging the Omega around. 

Woong was cackling loudly, begging Woojin to let him down. The younger eventually relented, setting the Omega down and then wrapping his arms around him once more, only this time pulling Woong in for a hug. 

The Omega sighed and folded himself against Woojin, enjoying his warm presence. Neither cared for the dark eerie park they were in, just enjoying the others presence and scent. There were no expectations, no need to posture and it was such a relief to feel so… so light. 

Woong truly loved this moment, how Woojin just enveloped him and pulled him close. They fit so well together. Woong had never imagined himself to find an Alpha, especially someone as handsome and admirable as Park Woojin. 

Their moment was interrupted by Woojin’s stomach which decided in that moment to let out a loud rumbling noise, unhappy with it’s lack of filling. 

“Oh…” Woong pulled away and smirked, poking a finger into the younger boys’ stomach, “Seems like we should get some food.” 

The pair walked out of the park and found a small restaurant in the back corner of an alley. They sat down across from one another, ordering some  _ Sundae _ and soup before settling down. 

“I was so worried about what to wear.” Woong confessed, “That’s why I was so late.” 

Woojin chuckled, “To be honest you could show up in a potato sack and I’d still think you look amazing.” 

Woong smiled, “I’ll try that next time. I’ll start a new trend.” 

Woojin laughed, “It’ll be my favourite new trend.” 

The two laughed and continued to get to know one another. Sure, they’d been friends for a few weeks already, but this was a new experience for them both. They’d only ever tip-toed around one another and their feelings, but now it was all out in the open and it felt so great to talk freely about anything and everything, knowing the other also liked them. 

“Yeah I’ve got a younger sister as well. She is an Alpha.” Woong explained, “I think she is Daehwi’s age now? Not sure to be honest… we haven’t seen one another for a while.” Woong frowned, hating how sad he felt at the mere thought of his sister. 

“Oh… because you live with your aunt and uncle? You don’t see her a lot?” Woojin asked. 

Woong nodded, “Yeah… I haven’t seen or talked to her since I moved in with my aunt and uncle. My parents are a bit extreme so they probably don’t want her talking to me or something stupid like that.” Woong rolled his eyes. 

Woojin frowned, “Your parents seem… a bit insane?” He didn’t know how to put it without offending the older. 

Woong nodded, “They basically ignored me after I presented and then shipped me off to my aunt and uncle once they realized they at least had their daughter present as an Alpha and didn’t need me anymore.” Woong leaned over and grabbed a piece of blood sausage with his chopsticks, “Out of sight, out of mind I guess.” He mused, shrugging. 

Woojin couldn’t even imagine that. His family were quite close. He’d never imagine a family shipping their child off, just because they presented as an Omega. It sounded sick to him. 

“It was better this way.” Woong put his chopsticks down and reached over, his small hand encasing that of Woojin who seemed to have lost his appetite at the thought of a family abandoning their son.

“You don’t miss them?” Woojin asked. 

Woong shrugged thinking it over, “There isn’t much to miss to be honest… since I was always sick I was just in their way and the maids took more care of me than my own family. I am truly grateful that my aunt and uncle are so amazing and took me in. They gave me the family I never had.” The older explained, “So no more being sad over something that doesn’t matter.” 

Woojin smiled, amazed at Woong and how strong of a person he was. His parents had overlooked everything about him, and shipped him off to live with their relatives, but they would never get to experience the strength and charisma of their son… and they didn’t deserve to see Woong, all strong and independent, like this. 

Woojin was glad the older trusted him with this information and merely enjoyed the rest of their dinner. 

In the end Woojin paid once more, making Woong almost throw a fit, but he’d promised the older that he could pay on their next date. It was only fair, since he’d been the one to ask Woong out in the first place. 

“Fine… next time.” Woong huffed, curling close to the younger boy and enjoying his warmth as they walked to the metro station. 

“I can take you home right?” Woojin asked Woong. 

The older nodded, I would love it if you take me home! I just have to message Wonwoo-hyung since he was supposed to bring me to our date and pick me back up.” The older rolled his eyes. 

He sent a quick message to his cousin who said he’d meet him at their apartment building. 

“I really had fun today.” Woojin mused. 

Woong merely hummed, lost in thought, enjoying the presence of the young Alpha. 

“Can’t wait for our second date!” Woojin cheered, sitting down on the metro putting his head on the older boys shoulder and cuddling close to Woong making cow eyes up at the older Omega, “Can’t wait for you to take me out on the town.” He added on chuckling. 

Woong rolled his eyes but putting his head down on top of the younger Alpha’s, “Is that even the saying?” 

Woojin shrugged, “No clue… but it sounded right to me.” 

Twenty minutes later they got to the metro station where Wonwoo was already waiting, hands cramped into his jacket, huffing when he saw the pair. 

“You guys look very cozy.” He added on, rolling his eyes, “But we have to go before mom and dad throw a fit about you being out too late… seriously Woong you’re too adorable and you’re making my parents go insane.” 

Woong chuckled and nodded, turning to Woojin, “Thanks for today.” He grinned, moving close to the younger, standing on the tips of his toes and quickly pecking the younger on the lips before jumping away from him, blushing bright red. 

Woojin stood frozen, eyes wide as he stared at the older male who had just kissed him out of nowhere. Sure, it was the most innocent of pecks, but their lips had touched nonetheless and Woojin was over the moon. 

Wonwoo chuckled at the younger Alpha and then grabbed Woong who turned as he was leaving with his cousin, waving to Woojin who was still dazed, but waved to the older anyways. 

“Text me!” Woong exclaimed before he turned the corner with Wonwoo to their apartment. 

“Holy shit…” Woojin muttered, in disbelief, floating to the heavens… Jeon Woong had kissed him… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I hope this wasn't too bad. I do feel terrible that I'm so bad at updating.... I love all my readers, thank you for sticking with me and my terrible schedule. 
> 
> :)
> 
> P.S. If my Y and Z are mixed up sometimes blame the german keyboard I need to use at work... I now get confused where the Y and Z key are on my own laptop lmaooooo


	6. SEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work tbh. I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'll write something better next time :)

Woong felt terribly uncomfortable. His hand constantly moved to the tie, adjusting it around his neck, yet no matter how many times he loosened and tightened it, it still felt like he was suffocating and too hot. 

He groaned, leaning his forehead against Wonwoo’s back, wishing he could escape this whole situation. He dreaded this party. This event was nothing but a farce, to show off wealth and power and how ‘united’ of a family they were. 

Woong had had some of the best two weeks of his life, dating Woojin truly bringing him happiness. The younger was so sweet and always made sure to treat Woong with respect and dignity. He never disrespected the Omega, making sure to take their new relationship at a snails pace, since Woong wasn’t comfortable with much more than a peck and hand holding. 

Any other Alpha could have complained, any Alpha  _ would _ have complained and tried to force Woong to go out of his comfort zone, but Woojin had been nothing but a gentleman. So sweet and thoughtful. 

Woong would have much rather spent his Saturday night curled up on the couch with Woojin watching bad Netflix movies, rather than at some pompous family event he was sure he wasn’t even truly welcome at. 

His biggest worry was his parents. He hadn’t seen them since they’d shipped him off to his aunt and uncle and he didn’t know how they would react to seeing him here. He was an embarrassment to them, something to be ashamed of. 

“You’ll be fine…” Wonwoo whispered, reaching behind and patting whatever body part he could reach, which ended up being the younger boys’ back. 

Woong reached out, hands grasping at the suit jacket of his cousin, needing to be grounded. 

He’d also gotten the cast off not too long ago, his arm still tender and weak, but he was working at physio to get some strength back into the limb. He usually went anyways, just due to the amount of injuries he’d endured throughout his life, but while he had been hurt he hadn’t been able to go. 

Wonwoo’s parents had gone into the large mansion already, telling Wonwoo and Woong to take their time. They weren’t fans of the family either, mostly due to the fact that Wonwoo’s father had married out of love rather than someone the family had approved of. 

Woongs’ aunt had been as average and as middle class as someone could be, growing up in a small apartment on the outskirts of Seoul. She’d had loving parents and two siblings. They weren’t overly rich, but not poor either. She’d met her husband at university, when the pair had been to a first-year event. 

Woong admired them. They’d endured ridicule and insults from their ‘great’ family and eventually got married. It was the biggest ‘fuck you’ to Woong’s parents and grandparents… of course Woongs’ presentation as an Omega was a close second even though he had no power over that at all. 

Wonwoo turned around, leaning down to be at the same height as his cousin. His eyes filled with worry and concern for the young Omega. Large hands ran over the Omega’s cheeks, thumb moving under his eyes, tracing the hint of dark circles. The older frowned and pulled Woong into a tight hug. 

“Take deep breaths…” Wonwoo whispered. 

Woong hadn’t even realized that he was panicking. This whole situation was stressing him out and he hated each and every moment of it. He didn’t want to be here. He knew he couldn’t get what he wanted, especially since Woojin also had some family stuff to do that evening, but Woong could hope and dream. 

“You think you can come in now?” Wonwoo asked a while later, once Woong was calmed enough. 

The Omega looked up to the taller and nodded, grabbing onto the other boys arm, clinging onto it even, “Yes…” his voice was breathy, “But don’t leave me.” 

Wonwoo chuckled, “Never!” 

The pair walked into the building, following the noises coming from the large hall where events like this usually took place. 

Woong knew that a whole bunch of people would be there. It was his grandfather's 75th birthday after all, meaning many of his old business executives and other people of importance would be invited. Woong wasn’t in the mood to be gawked at by any of them. 

He and Wonwoo slipped into the large room thankfully unnoticed. 

“Where are mom and dad? Do you see them?” Wonwoo asked his younger cousin, looking around the area, hoping to spot his parents, the only people either felt comfortable interacting with. 

“You guys took forever.” Wonwoo’s father appeared out of thin air making the young cousins jump, Woong almost letting out a shout of fear when the older man had appeared out of nowhere. 

“Holy shit… Appa don’t sneak up on us.” Wonwoo held a hand to his chest, “Where are we sitting? It’s time for dinner soon.” 

“It appears that for image reasons Woong will not be sitting with us.” The older grumbled rolling his eyes, “Since nobody really knows that he lives with us now… your missing presence at any events seems to have been explained by you being sick.” 

Woong gulped eyes wide when he realized what was entailed. He would have to sit with his family. He would have to interact with the people who kicked him out due to his presenting. Fear welled in the pit of his stomach, the young Omega taking a step closer to his cousin. 

“What the fuck?” Wonwoo exclaimed a little too loudly, some people turning from their conversations to stare at the university student. 

He quickly quieted down leaning closer to his father, “That’s just absurd!” He hissed. 

“It is what it is… but you know we can’t make a scene… this is your grandfather's birthday party and we need to keep up with appearances in these circles…” Woong’s uncle sighed and then turned to Woong, clasping a hand on the young Omega’s shoulder, “If anything just excuse yourself and come see any of us.” 

Woong nodded, taking a deep breath before turning and then going to look for his spot. He would just sit and put his head down, interacting with the least amount of people possible. 

He felt eyes follow him as he walked to the main table where he knew his parents would be, since they were the pride and joy of his grandfather. Of course they would be sitting with him, eyes constantly on them and following their every move. 

Appearances made everything and Woong was forced back into this life due to this birthday party. 

“Woong! My boy!” A deep voice came and a large man walked over towards the Omega, fake smile plastered on his face, “How was spending time with your cousin?” He asked loudly, making sure everyone around heard, as though to make sure the story of Woong being sick stuck with them all. 

The Omega’s heart was hammering in his chest. He couldn’t help but take a hesitant step back before he realized what he was doing. He gulped and turned fully to the person he’d once called his father. The one person who was supposed to support and love him, but had moved him as far away as possible. 

“It’s been great.” Woong muttered, trying to look up and make eye contact, but his body was shaking with discomfort. 

A heavy arm wrapped around his shoulders, settling down and pulling the Omega close for a tight embrace, “You better play along…” the words were whispered so menacingly it made the Omega shudder. He didn’t want to know what his father could do. 

The Omega nodded and then pulled away forcing a smile and looking up at the way taller and broader man. His father hadn’t changed much. Still stern and broad. He was too strong for his own good it seemed. 

When Woong had been young, he’d gotten injured due to his fathers’ negligence quite often, the broad Alpha playing a bit too rough with the small and fragile baby, grabbing him too tightly or holding onto him with too much strength. Woong had never faulted the man for those moments, since it must have been tough to live with a sick child like him, but now that Woong was older he really didn’t like how his father still seemed to be a tad too strong around the boy. 

“This is my son Woong.” The Alpha turned to a small group of important men in suits, Woong didn’t really care for them, but he smiled and nodded, playing the perfect son, hoping that time would move faster if he played along. 

“Ahhh the boy who has been sick?” One of the executives asked his father, looking on with pity at the Omega, “He does look quite sickly and frail.” He added on. 

Woong felt annoyance ripple through him as the man seemed to scan the boy from top to bottom, as though he was nothing but gum at the bottom of his shoe. This was why he hated these things. He’d hated them even before he’d presented. 

“I didn’t know you had an Omega son?” One of the women in the small circle looked on with wide eyes. 

“Yes… that also worsened his condition. As all of you know Woong has been quite sickly since he was a baby. His presentation only heightened those symptoms.” His father tried sounding sorrowful, but it only sounded contrived and fake to Woong. The Omega wished he could turn and roll his eyes, but he didn’t want to get in trouble. Who knew what his family would do if he ruined this evening. 

They still had custody over him and could decide anything in his life. They could send him away to a boarding school, to an institution… and Woong really just wanted to stay with his aunt and uncle. 

“I have an Alpha son who is looking for a mate…” She mused, “Though my son is a few years older.” She added on. 

Woong paled at the words of the older woman. He looked up to his father who smirked and nodded, “I think we can discuss this on another day. Woong is going to graduate soon… we might have to find him a mate quickly.” 

The woman smiled and then looked to Woong, “My son would love you.” She told the Omega, “He loves pretty things.” 

Now if that didn’t sound completely and utterly creepy… Woong didn’t know what was. He felt cold run down his spine at her words, her eyes empty and dark. Her smile also seemed fake and stiff. Woong hadn’t been this uncomfortable in a long time. 

Thankfully everyone was called to their seats for dinner, Woong being led away by his father, as though the older Alpha thought his Omega son was incapable of finding their table on his own. As though he needed help even walking… well he did have to play the role of the sickly son who was getting worse, even if his condition was bettering itself day-by-day rather than getting worse like his father had explained. 

Woong sat down at his place, still shocked at the proposal from the weird female Alpha. He didn’t want to be mated off to some random Alpha who ‘liked pretty things’... no Woong already had an Alpha he liked, someone who was respected and treated him perfectly fine. He just hoped his father would forget he existed once this dinner was over and Woong could go back to his life with his aunt and uncle. 

“Woong!” The Omega sat down and looked to his left where his mother smiled at him, almost inviting, but Woong knew better. His mother was just better at putting a face on for others to see. She was better at hiding her feelings than his father. 

“Eomma.” Woong smiled as well, hoping it looked real. 

He then turned to his grandfather, the old man still tall and imposing even for his age. Woong had never been particularly close to the man, since his grandfather had thought that Woong had been a disappointment from the get-go due to his illness. 

“Happy Birthday grandfather.” Woong bowed to the old man who nodded and smiled back, then turned to talk to whoever was next to him. 

Woong looked around, hoping to see his aunt and uncle, but they’d been banned from sitting at the main table, basically being thrown out of the family due to his uncle marrying outside of the rich circle. Therefore they were somewhere at one of the tables further away from his grandfather. 

Woong then turned and saw his younger sister. She was beautiful, long light brown hair, curling and framing her face. She smiled happily at something their mother said, eyes wrinkling at the edges. She was pale and thin and looked to be quite tall. Taller than Woong that was for sure. 

Woong hadn’t seen her in so long and she had changed so much. She sat straight, shoulders wide and proud. Everything about her screamed power and dominance. Sure, she wasn’t made out of muscle like their father, but Woong could tell that she was well built. 

The older wanted to say something, ask her how she was, but he knew he had to keep up appearances and make it look like he interacted with her all the time. He wished he could somehow go up and hug her. He desperately missed her, the only person he ever cared for had been his sister and it killed him to know that all the expectations which had been loaded onto his shoulders had been switched onto hers once he’d turned out to be an Omega and she’d been an Alpha. 

Woong stayed quiet for most of dinner, barely looking up from his plate. His mother, father and sister also ignored him, probably happy for it to be so. Woong was dreading having to mingle some more once dinner was over. He was already exhausted and he’d only endured an hour and a half of this hellhole. 

The Omega looked around and all he saw were fake facades. Everyone trying to outdo one another rather than trying to be genuinely happy about the others success. It was a constant race to see who was better and had more money. Woong hated these types of environments. 

He continued to eat, smile whenever he was mentioned and ignored most of the people around him. It was working out fine until his father had to bring up the female Alpha who had mentioned the mating earlier. 

“Oh… our Woongie is getting mating requests… well with a pretty face no wonder.” His mother laughed, making the others at their table also chuckle. 

“Alpha Choi is name partner of her own law firm. It would be favourable for you if this matching was to happen.” One of the older people at their table, clearly someone who had worked alongside their grandfather, stated taking a big bite of his food, chewing loudly. 

Woong felt disgust course through his veins at the mere idea of being sold off just because it was ‘favourable’... he didn’t want that nor did he need that. He had an Alpha, he had someone he liked, but he didn’t want to pull Woojin into this whole situation, even if the younger wasn’t there. 

“I will discuss with her further. It is a very interesting idea. I’ve met her son and he is well on his way to being one of the best closers in the city, following right in his mothers’ footsteps.” 

Woong stood up, “I’m sorry.” He bowed, “May I be excused? I happen to feel faint.” Thankfully his father had played up his ‘sickness’ so nobody questioned his rude behaviour. 

Woong dared take a peek at his sister and felt his heart clench at her hard stare, the same stare his parents always sent him when he’d done something wrong. He’d hoped that she would have seen through their blatant ignorance, but she’d been brainwashed as well since his departure. 

He turned and walked off to find the bathroom. He barely paid attention, almost floating as he walked out of the room. His mind was buzzing with uncertainty. He knew this was a bad idea. This whole situation was a mess. He wished he could get out of this. 

Panic seized him as he finally found the lavish bathroom, going into a stall and sliding down the door, not even bothering to lock the door. Woong pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his face in his knees. 

He couldn’t hold back the sobs, his entire body shaking due to the tension. He felt so gross, so disgusting, the entire situation eating at him. He knew this whole event had been a bad idea. He hadn’t wanted to go, but felt obliged since a tiny part of himself still loved his family, still cared for his grandfather. Yet, he never thought that his whole life would be thrown completely off balance all due to this one dinner party he’d gone to. How was he supposed to tell his father he had someone? That he’d created his own life, a life he loved, far away from this rich and lavish lifestyle? 

The Omega fumbled with his phone, pulling it out of his pocket, shaking fingers dialing an all too familiar number. He begged the other to take his call, needing to hear his voice. 

“Woongie-hyung?” Woojin answered the phone, sounding confused as to why the older was calling him. Woong had told Woojin he’d had to go to a family even and probably wouldn’t be able to talk. 

Woong opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out were sobs and his shuddering breath as he was trying to calm himself down. 

“Hyung?” Woojin sounded panicked as he listened on to his boyfriend crying on the other end of the line. 

“I…” Woong didn;t know what he wanted to say, but he choked on air and couldn’t continue anyways, coughing and sobbing all at once, a feat which was nearly impossible. 

“Hyung… take deep breaths.” Woojin sounded shaken, but tried to keep his voice calm on the other end, “I’m here for you. Not physically, but I’m here.” 

Woong melted against the bathroom stall door, nodding as Woojin continued to speak. The younger just told Woong of his day and how he’d been forced to go bowling and then to karaoke with his family. How he’d been so embarrassed when his dad had sung loud enough for the entire karaoke place to hear. 

Woong let out a wet giggle. He couldn’t help but feel at ease when Woojin spoke. It calmed him down. 

“Hey… want me to come and get you?” Woojin finally asked after a long quiet pause, “I can get Youngmin-hyung to drive me… since I can’t drive myself yet.” He added on awkwardly. 

Woong nodded, then realized the other wouldn’t know his answer if he didn’t speak, “Yes… please come and get me.” Woong whispered into the phone, “I need you here…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always cheer me up ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!   
> Tell me what to do better or change!   
> Send me Ideas :) I'm up for anything!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't Woojin/Woong are so adorable I'm dead.... like I need more of them.... 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this fluffy fluff piece. 
> 
> **COMMENTS AND KUDOS** GIVE ME LIFE 
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
